


Scent XXX

by pesca7



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Yunho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta San, M/M, beta yeosang, omega mingi, omega wooyoung
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesca7/pseuds/pesca7
Summary: 宋旼琦知道自己——大概——不是社會常見的那種Omega。
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

#1

  
「你們班是不是做完這個單元的數學課業了？」

「對啊，拿去。」

「謝啦。」

禮拜四下課後的黃昏，一群高中生正熱烈地在速食餐廳交流——抄襲——彼此的課業。早就把課業都寫完的軍師姜呂尚把自己的答案雙手奉上後便吸著他的加量巧克力冰沙開始奮戰手遊，鄭友榮和崔傘正分著數學課業大抄特抄，宋旼琦在寫完自己的歷史題目後整個人貼上姜呂尚身側看他打遊戲。

「左邊左邊——哎呀，你讓他跑了——」

「那個打不打都沒差啦。」

姜呂尚的手指閃得飛快，宋旼琦說實話還沒看清楚對方的遊戲在幹嗎，畫面就翻了好幾輪。他跟著嚷嚷了好一會，覺得無聊後又退了開來。他環顧餐廳：附近坐著的大多都是跟他們年齡相若的學生——他認出了好幾件熟悉的校服外套，亦接著留意到附近有一桌Alpha高中的學生。

現在單一性別的學校在性別平等的大趨勢下已經少之又少，僅剩的大多是職業學校——他們高中附近的Alpha高中便是一家工業學校。宋旼琦分心觀察那幾個Alpha學生，暗自腹誹現在的Alpha果真越來越不像樣，居然看起來都比他這個貨真價實的Omega瘦弱不少。

姜呂尚的遊戲告一段落，他把手機放回桌面時，宋旼琦也留意到那桌Alpha學生站了起來；他還沒從那群人真的很矮的感嘆回過神來，領頭的已經站了在他們桌前。

「幹嘛。」

鄭友榮冷冷地道，抬眼打量他們；幾個人在領頭的人身後戲鬧著推來撞去，站在前面的Alpha大聲咳了一下，那些人才安份些許。

「你好漂亮。」那人盯著姜呂尚說道。「而且走過來就聞到了——你還很香，我喜歡這麼甜的Omega。能跟我約會嗎？」

崔傘噗哧地笑了出來。

「我嗎？」姜呂尚指了指自己。「但我沒味道啊。我是Beta欵。」

「可是——」

「那是他的信息素啊。」鄭友榮插話，憋笑憋到顫抖。「隔壁那個。」

宋旼琦挑眉。

那群Alpha愣了一瞬，後面那幾個隨即哄堂大笑；帶頭的迅速咕噥了句什麼，就滿臉通紅地走了。

崔傘和鄭友榮跟著大笑出聲，在空中用力地擊掌；姜呂尚聳了聳肩，再次拿起手機。

「真的是精蟲衝腦的Alpha欵——怎會走到這個距離還嗅不出呂尚是Beta——」

「反正也不是第一次了，他們鼻子可能是裝飾用的吧，比我還糟。」

宋旼琦覺得自己笑不出來；說實在，他甚至覺得有點委屈。他重新抱著姜呂尚的手臂窩進對方身側，沒多久就感到那人伸手拍了拍自己髮頂。

宋旼琦知道自己——大概——不是社會常見的那種Omega。

小時候的他充其量只是長得特別高、體格絲毫不見Omega的影子而已；然而在分化成Omega後，他的身體還是沒有一點要往Omega的柔弱身型發展的意思。他擁有高佻均稱的身材和稜角分明的輪廓，就算在還沒長開的國中時期，這樣的外貌還是令他頻頻被誤認為Alpha或Beta。

他的身體可能貼近Alpha的體格，信息素卻是不折不扣的Omega香氣：草莓棉花糖的甜味，就算在Omega之中也是特別甜膩的味道。宋旼琦雖然非常滿意自己的信息素，但陌生人往往難以連結他的外表和味道，令他不勝其煩。

「我的味道會很奇怪嗎？」

宋旼琦沒頭沒腦地開口問道，打斷了鄭友榮和崔傘的垃圾話；他們兩個看著他，思考了一下後異口同聲地說「才不會！」

「就是你的味道啊、旼琦。跟你本人一樣印象的味道。」

鄭友榮說著，宋旼琦留意到空氣中同時出現淡淡的雪松香；他其實不太喜歡鄭友榮每次都本能地用信息素安撫他，但他的心靈每次都會誠實地平復下來。

「如果我可以嗅到信息素的話，一定會每天泡在你身邊的。」姜呂尚保證道。「開心的時候是草莓棉花糖，生氣時還會變成焦糖香，當你的Alpha的話我會幸福到爆掉。」

「完全沒在安慰嘛——！」

宋旼琦看著大力吐槽姜呂尚的崔傘，覺得釋懷了一點點。

_我剛剛想到上次那段的編舞了！_

_你明天會去社團練習吧？我們可以開始練了_

跟眾人在車站分道揚鑣後，宋旼琦一打開手機就看到丁潤浩的訊息。就算傳過來的只有文字，丁潤浩雀躍的表情仍是馬上就能在宋旼琦的眼前出現。他迅速地回了訊息，對方應該也還拿著手機，很快就回覆了。

_CALL！那我就只等著明天活下去了_

_哈哈哈哈你也太可愛了吧？_

宋旼琦沒有阻止自己的嘴角往上勾。

當初上高中時，鄭友榮、姜呂尚和他這個從同一家國中上來的三人幫裡只有鄭友榮被分到了隔壁班；鄭友榮一開始頗有微詞，但一如宋旼琦猜想的一般，鄭友榮不消三天已經成為班上的人氣中心，也帶了新朋友進他們三個的圈子裡。鄭友榮介紹給他們的除了Beta崔傘外，另一人便是跟他本人與宋旼琦同屬熱舞社的Alpha丁潤浩。

宋旼琦從初見起就對丁潤浩這個人有好感：不單因為對方長得挺拔帥氣，那人體貼活潑的性格亦令怕生的他從來沒覺得尷尬過。雖然才認識了幾個月，丁潤浩卻像多年的舊友一樣跟他非常合拍，甚至比誰都更熱衷於讚美他——那些鄭友榮聽了會生氣、姜呂尚會一臉正色的笑話，只有丁潤浩會捧場地接梗大笑。

儘管還只是一年級，丁潤浩在社團內的出色表現已經讓他深得前輩信任；這也是他最近每天放學都泡在練習室、準備編舞的原因。

_你要回家了嗎？_

_嗯嗯！在回家的路上了_

_那就好_

_最近都忙著編舞沒辦法跟你們放學後出去玩，好寂寞ㅠㅠ_

宋旼琦到家後把校服脫下來換洗，剛套上居家服再拿起手機就看到丁潤浩可憐兮兮的訊息；他不禁笑了出來，手指快速地按下回覆。

_明天練完舞後一起出去？_

_好！！！_

宋旼琦跟丁潤浩聊了一會編舞，話題告一段落後他亦跟丁潤浩分享早前在速食店的插曲。把故事都講完後，宋旼琦忍不住小心翼翼地補了個問句。

_我的信息素⋯⋯是不是真的很奇怪啊？_

_怎麼可能！甜甜的很適合旼琦啊。很可愛。_

對方的回覆幾乎是即時的；他不禁再看了好幾次丁潤浩那句「很可愛」，覺得自己心頭的重量似乎消散不少。


	2. Chapter 2

鄭友榮回到教室時，發現崔傘已經好整以暇地在他的位置上坐著，托腮看著他的樣子一臉興致盎然。鄭友榮不由得戒備起來：以他對崔傘的認識，那人一定是發現了什麼好玩的事才會露出那種表情——像是準備好要惡作劇的貓一樣。

「早安，友榮啊。」

「早～～～」

丁潤浩的早安聽起來要比崔傘正常百倍，那人對他笑了笑後，再次埋頭抄他的課業；鄭友榮回到自己的座位後正要把崔傘踢下來，對方卻先嘻笑著把位置讓出來、還做了個請的手勢。

「你吸到貓草了？」他沒好氣地問道，把包包掛到掛勾上；崔傘拉了一把隔壁的椅子過來坐下，仍是一臉興奮得藏不住的樣子。

「才～不。」崔傘的語氣輕快得要飄起來。「我只是為了你開心而已～」

「什麼意思？」鄭友榮已經感覺太陽穴要發疼。

「你看看抽屜。」

鄭友榮看了看抽屜，果不其然放了他沒預想過的東西——一罐香蕉牛奶，還有一張沒有署名的便條貼。

_別忘了吃早餐:)_

鄭友榮木無表情地抬起頭來；崔傘一臉期待地看著他。

「第一節課要用新課本，可別怪我沒提醒你。」

鄭友榮滿意地看著崔傘的表情從得意變成驚慌，那人急忙跑去別班借課本時，鄭友榮也慢悠悠地喝起了香蕉牛奶；他咬著吸管裝作若無其事，丁潤浩卻開口了。

「傘尼可不會讓你把這件事糊混過去。」

「我知道啊，但我完全沒頭緒是誰送的。想回應也沒辦法。」鄭友榮含糊地說道。「該不是你們合起來搞惡作劇吧？」

「欵咦。」

「好吧，應該也不是你們。字寫得太好看了。」

「你打算怎麼辦？」

「見步行步吧⋯⋯我根本不知道是誰，也不知道對方想幹嗎。」

丁潤浩點了點頭。上課鐘聲響起時，崔傘才氣喘吁吁地跑回課室。

鄭友榮是大家公認有魅力的Omega。

甜度恰到好處的莓果香信息素、平易近人的性格⋯⋯從入學開始他就三不五時收到別班同學或是社團學長的示好，甚至是社團裡首屈一指的理想型。

然而，他還是第一次遇上這麼認真的追求者：每天早上不間斷的早餐攻勢和每次都寫得整整齊齊的打氣紙條，鄭友榮在喝了兩個禮拜香蕉牛奶後還是沒有頭緒對方會是誰。

「搞不好是玩遊戲輸了所以才要每天送牛奶吧？」

「怎麼可能！人家就是在追你啊。」

午飯後他們五人聚到姜呂尚的社團活動室聊天，攝影社的最大優勢就是社團活動室永遠空無一人，聊什麼都不怕隔牆有耳。鄭友榮躺在崔傘的大腿上讓對方餵自己吃小賣部買來的霜淇淋，兩人霸佔了整張沙發。

「會不會是社團的學長？他們不是每次練習都問你要不要交往嗎？」

宋旼琦坐在長桌旁的椅子上咬著冰棒，口齒不清地問道。鄭友榮搖了搖頭。

「他們只是愛鬧而已，都是有交往對象的。」

「那會是同班同學嗎？」宋旼琦繼續追問下去。「傘尼？潤浩？」

「我？為什麼？」崔傘冷淡地回道。「我才不會這樣追我喜歡的人。」

「那你是怎樣的風格？」丁潤浩一臉看好戲的表情問道。

「我的話當然是直進的style——」崔傘彎身作勢要親鄭友榮，馬上被鄭友榮搥他胸膛要他滾。崔傘亂叫著求饒，又被鄭友榮一拳拳地揍他身側。

「所以也不是潤浩？」宋旼琦在崔傘的慘叫聲中問丁潤浩，對方亦搖了搖頭。

「絕對不是我。我也想不出來班上有誰這麼喜歡友榮。」

「嗯⋯⋯」

宋旼琦咬著冰棒的木棒作沉思狀；鄭友榮和崔傘的扭打告一段落，兩人又重新一起窩在沙發上。

「如果友榮你真的好奇的話，要不要早上早一點回來？搞不好會遇到放香蕉牛奶的人。」

丁潤浩建議；崔傘馬上興奮地舉起手。

「我可以同時在場嗎？」

「我發誓我不會發出一點聲音！」宋旼琦也跟著揮手。

鄭友榮正要說點什麼，姜呂尚卻突然站了起來。

「等下上體育課，我先去換衣服。」

「啊對、呂尚等等我——」

姜呂尚和宋旼琦一前一後地走了出去；鄭友榮有點反應不過來，正想著要講什麼時卻對上了丁潤浩的眼神。

那人看著他的樣子就像是知道什麼一般；鄭友榮覺得自己不喜歡這種感覺。

社團的練習結束後宋旼琦和鄭友榮幾乎是馬上倒到地板上。丁潤浩換了一首音樂，跟崔傘兩人在鏡子前開始亂舞；宋旼琦看著他們撐過一個半小時練習還能蹦蹦跳跳的樣子只覺得心生敬佩。

「你今天要和我們一起回去嗎？」

鄭友榮攤在地板上，喘著氣問他；宋旼琦搖頭。

「我今天晚上跟潤浩出去。」

「我們要去吃漢堡！還要去看新的蜘蛛人電影！」

丁潤浩在練習室另一端大聲說道；鄭友榮只是點了點頭。

「好吧。電影好看的話再跟我說。」

擾攘一番（「狗狗——！該走了——！」崔傘這麼大叫後丁潤浩才終於關掉音樂）後他們總算離開了練習室；崔傘和鄭友榮要去圖書館找姜呂尚，丁潤浩和宋旼琦跟他們道別後便往校門的方向走去。

倒數著暑假的日子，日照的時間總是特別長；他們在夕陽中聊著天往公車站前進，再擠過下班的人群到達鬧區。

禮拜五晚上的城市中心人滿為患，宋旼琦和丁潤浩甫踏下公車就險些被人群沖散；丁潤浩的手穿過人群準確地握住了宋旼琦的手腕，把他拉到一旁。

「沒事吧？」

「嗯嗯。」

「那我們先去買電影票吧，然後再去吃飯。這邊。」

丁潤浩的手自然地從宋旼琦的手腕往下滑，五指探進他的指間、扣緊；宋旼琦還沒來得及看清楚兩人牽著的手，丁潤浩就邁開了腳步。

為什麼要牽手？對其他人也會這樣嗎？宋旼琦覺得自己暈呼呼的，理智告訴他要冷靜一點、不要因為牽個手就昏頭；然而他的心快樂得像是要飄起來，在他的腦內把每個跟戀愛有關的開關都打開。

吃飯時聊了什麼他都記不得了，電影在演什麼說實話他也沒有留意。每次兩人相牽的手分開時，宋旼琦就陷入七上八下的狀態：等一下、等一下潤浩還會牽我的手嗎？他突然對丁潤浩的一舉一動極度敏感，在意得令他全然無法空出心神留意別的事情。

電影散場時丁潤浩先他一步站起來；那人背起背包，低下頭向他笑著伸出手。

「還發呆？快起來，我送你回去。」

宋旼琦只來得及同樣地伸出手，就被丁潤浩握住他的手把他拉起來；那人重新與他十指緊扣的動作自然得彷如行雲流水，宋旼琦半放空地讓丁潤浩帶自己往前走，隱約感覺空氣中飄過一絲春日新芽的香氣。

丁潤浩是Alpha，體溫比他要偏高一點，一旦牽住手就令手腳長年冰冷的宋旼琦不想放開；他感覺有什麼在他的大腦朦朧地成形，而那尚未具名的事物，卻好像有跟丁潤浩的身影相似的影子。


	3. Chapter 3

姜呂尚是個嗅不到信息素的Beta。  
Beta約有五分之一的機會無法從嗅覺分辨信息素，這些Beta往往連自己身上的信息素亦極為淡薄，幾乎是沒有味道的存在。  
鄭友榮想，這一類人也大概特別白目——  
「就說了不是了！這道題應該是這樣！」  
「但這個明明就不應該這樣解釋——」  
崔傘和宋旼琦吵數學習題吵得臉紅耳赤，比起一臉無奈想要勸架的丁潤浩，鄭友榮和姜呂尚倒是早就習以為常；鄭友榮無聊地滑著手機，姜呂尚則是亂哼著歌不知道在做什麼。  
隨著爭論白熱化，鄭友榮亦嗅出了空氣中越燒越焦的焦糖味；他踢了踢崔傘要他趕快閉嘴，好不容易讓崔傘緩下來，姜呂尚就開口了。  
「你們沒有嗅到焦糖的味道嗎？好想吃布丁啊～」  
「旼琦，我們去小賣部買冰。來——」  
丁潤浩把宋旼琦拉起來，牽住他的手把他拖了出去；鄭友榮眼明手快地把想跟去買甜食的姜呂尚攔下來，一旁的崔傘本來還想抱怨什麼，看到丁潤浩和宋旼琦手牽手的樣子又硬是把怨言吞下去。  
「他們什麼時候變一對了？」  
「我也不知道。」鄭友榮聳肩。「最近的事吧。」  
「什麼？誰？」姜呂尚一臉茫然。  
「我還以為這跟嗅不嗅得到信息素無關。」崔傘評論道。  
「就只是不會讀空氣而已。」鄭友榮總結。  
「啊？」

自12、13歲左右分化第二性別後，所有人身上都會開始沾上信息素的味道。Alpha們多半是存在感比較強烈的味道（崔傘稱為狗毛味），而Omega則是花果一類的味道。Beta的信息素一般比兩者要淡，而且是不偏向哪一方的中性氣味。  
鄭友榮、宋旼琦在國中分化成Omega時，身上很快就染上了各自的信息素氣味；他們本來以為姜呂尚只是分化得比較晚才會像清水一樣沒有氣味，後來才發現那人不只身上沒有味道，也無法從其他氣味中分辨信息素。  
這對Beta來說並不是罕見的現象，甚至對不少Beta來說是一種恩賜：Beta儘管有生育能力，在生理上仍是沒有傳宗接代的責任，Alpha和Omega在接近易感期、發情期時帶著求偶本能的信息素對他們來說只是刺鼻的氣味。嗅不出那些味道對Beta來說要舒服得多——崔傘就不只一次抱怨過跟某些前輩們練習時鼻子癢得快要掉下來。  
姜呂尚身上沒有味道，但不代表那張帥到人神共憤（宋旼琦語）的臉就沒發揮招蜂引蝶的效果。  
姜呂尚的長相不是出眾能形容的——那人不僅是帥氣而已，Beta的中性特質更足以讓暗戀他的Omega把他誤認成Alpha、亦能令對他一見鍾情的Alpha把他誤認成Omega。姜呂尚走在街上被搭話的機率高到幾乎是每週一次，那些暗戀者的信件禮物更是無時無刻都把他的儲物櫃塞爆。  
然而這人先天性的嗅覺缺陷卻令他成為超級戀愛絕緣體：他嗅不出他人信息素中示好的味道，亦讀不出別人搭訕時想約他的暗示。就算是直球式的表白，姜呂尚也從未接受過；他甚至沒有表現過對戀愛的興趣。  
理所當然，那人對別人戀愛的觸角也近乎不存在。

「他們倆的事之後再來問他們。」崔傘坐直了身體，把視線轉到鄭友榮身上。「你那個香蕉牛奶男怎樣了？」  
姜呂尚看了看崔傘，又看了看鄭友榮；鄭友榮只是嘆氣。  
「他今天在紙條說希望我放學後可以去運動場那邊找他。」  
「哦哦哦？？？你怎麼現在才講！」  
鄭友榮揍了興奮得站起來的崔傘一拳要他閉嘴；崔傘馬上小聲道歉著重新坐下來。  
「所以呢？你要去嗎？」  
「當然啊！我又沒打算跟他交往，這樣一直收禮物太不好意思了。」  
「哦？為什麼不考慮交往？」  
「就是現在沒這個想法⋯⋯」  
鄭友榮含混地回應，迴避崔傘的眼神。  
「喔，好吧。」所幸崔傘只是聳了聳肩，沒有追問下去。「我一直以為我們當中你會最快脫單，但現在看起來潤浩和旼琦的進度大超前啊。」  
「咦？他們兩個？什麼時候的事？」  
崔傘和鄭友榮都沒有回話。

社團練習完結後鄭友榮以迅雷不及掩耳的速度離開練習室，宋旼琦連問對方要去哪的空檔也沒有；他聳了聳肩，決定湊到丁潤浩身側看他在幹嗎。  
「噢？旼琦啊。」丁潤浩自然地拍了拍自己隔壁的位置，宋旼琦便跟著在他身邊坐下來。「我在看剛剛我們練習的影片，想說編舞不知道需不需要修改。」  
宋旼琦點頭示意明白，把視線集中在丁潤浩的手機螢幕上。他必須說自己很滿意丁潤浩編的舞：他們倆本來就身高相彷，跳起成對的舞特別對稱好看，丁潤浩在細節上的巧思亦跟宋旼琦的風格很對盤。他們的好默契在練舞時發揮得淋漓盡致，本應花一兩週才練好的部分，他們只花了三天就練出了大概。  
「那你覺得有要改的地方嗎？」  
「沒有啊，旼琦跳得太無可挑剔了。」  
宋旼琦忍不住嘿嘿傻笑；像是要證明什麼一樣，丁潤浩用右手拿著手機、左手環過宋旼琦的身後按螢幕上的回放鍵。  
「像這裡。我本來有點擔心我們的拍子很難對上，但是都合得剛剛好呢。」  
「這樣子你是不是該叫我舞蹈天才？」  
「嗯⋯⋯我考慮一下？」  
宋旼琦一轉過去看丁潤浩就發現了兩人姿勢的不對勁：他幾近整個人靠在對方身上，丁潤浩笑得眉眼彎彎的臉就在他眼前的不遠處。  
「呀、你們倆要戀愛也不是這樣！我要去找呂尚了！」  
崔傘不滿地嚷嚷著，宋旼琦才急忙站起來；他嘟嚷著「才沒在戀愛！」之類的抗議，突然加溫的臉頰卻透露一絲心虛。  
丁潤浩沒說什麼，宋旼琦也不敢觀察對方的表情；一直到崔傘跑去攝影社、兩人隨後走出練習室時丁潤浩自然地牽起他的手，宋旼琦懸起的心才真正輕揚地飄到半空中。

鄭友榮在社團練習完結後就趕著去赴香蕉牛奶男的約；那人約他五點半在運動場後方的器材室外見面，鄭友榮到達時已經看到一個修長的身影在收拾田徑隊訓練時會用到的木欄。  
他依稀想起前些時候總有幾個田徑隊的前輩來練習室找另一個高二的前輩；那個身影喚起鄭友榮些許模糊的記憶，但他肯定自己不認識對方。  
那人似乎發現了他，轉過頭來看他時鄭友榮馬上低頭避開對方的眼神。他深呼吸——他知道自己現在懼怕的不是拒絕對方，而是跟世界上另一個人分享自己的秘密。  
「對不起。我有喜歡的人了。」


End file.
